1. Field of the Invention
This present invention concerns the area of packaging bags. More precisely, this present invention concerns the area of packaging bags that include opening/closure resources that are capable of multiple successive openings and closures for example, and that take the form of complementary extrusions though not limited to these.
2. Description of Related Art
Document EP-A-1 321 381 illustrates one example of a known packaging bag, which is suitable for multiple successive openings and closures. This bag includes a flap which is folded back onto itself and held in this position by a detachable element, allowing single or multiple use as required. It also includes a second element to provide for re-closeable opening, placed at the end of the flap.
Though promising, the packaging bag described in document EP-A-1 321 381 had not experienced the commercial success expected.